


Sleepy, Angry, Needy

by Serenity4Lifeee



Series: Oikawa Tooru and the Inability to Fall Asleep Without Iwaizumi Hajime [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College Life, Established Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi is busy, M/M, Oikawa is tired, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity4Lifeee/pseuds/Serenity4Lifeee
Summary: Oikawa Tooru is absolutely exhausted. Iwaizumi Hajime is doing school work. The problem? Oikawa can't sleep without Iwaizumi.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Oikawa Tooru and the Inability to Fall Asleep Without Iwaizumi Hajime [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879636
Comments: 4
Kudos: 258
Collections: kagsivity's fic archive





	Sleepy, Angry, Needy

**Author's Note:**

> It's really just Oikawa being angry and clingy because he's tired.

Oikawa entered the room, eyes narrowing at Iwaizumi as he sat at his desk scribbling into a notebook. Yes, Oikawa knew they were in college and that meant a fuck ton of school work, but it was also one in the morning and Iwaizumi had promised to come to bed an hour ago. Oikawa had waited and now his exhaustion had gotten to him, making him very pissed off.

“ _ Hajime _ ,” he nearly snarled. Iwaizumi jumped, head turning so he could look at Oikawa. “I am  _ fucking exhausted _ .”

“Yeah, sorry. I’m almost done.” Oikawa knew he probably looked awful, what with the lack of sleep and how Iwaizumi continued to  _ put off coming to bed _ .

“You said that an hour ago,” he growled. “I can’t sleep without you.”

“I need to finish this,” Iwaizumi responded, turning back to his work. “Just put on one of my hoodies or something instead.” Oikawa wanted to smack him, fists clenching angrily.

“A piece of clothing is  _ not _ you.” Iwaizumi didn’t look at him when he spoke.

“I don’t know what to tell you. I have to get this done before class.” Oikawa figured if he didn’t get any sleep soon and Iwaizumi kept denying him he was going to cry, which he would rather not do, but there seemed to be no way to stop it.

“You are the  _ worst _ ,” he said, practically seething. Iwaizumi made a noise of acknowledgment, clearly not listening. Oikawa grit his teeth, moving forwards towards Iwaizumi. He pushed one leg through so he could straddle his boyfriend, shoving his way under so he was able to sit face to face with Iwaizumi. The other blinked in surprise, brow creased in confusion as Oikawa glared at him.

“Tooru-” He cut him off by pressing a harsh kiss to his lips before all but slamming his forehead down onto Iwaizumi’s shoulder, making the other wince. “Jesus,” he said. Oikawa hummed, arms securing loosely around his boyfriend, snuggling into his neck and breathing in the comforting smell of him.

“You’re mean,” he murmured, body already giving in to much needed sleep.

“You’re needy,” Iwaizumi mumbled, working around Oikawa so he could continue his notes. Oikawa didn’t respond, smiling as he felt lips press against his head. It wasn’t the most comfortable position to fall asleep in, but he’d learned that it didn’t matter because without Iwaizumi Hajime sleep was a very rare thing to come by.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
